The Girl Who Has It All
by Yukiko Uchiha-Black
Summary: This is the sequel to my popular story, "The Girl Who Saved It All." I'm sorry it took me so long to put it up! The whole computer issue as I told you before. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I've missed you! It's been a good three or four years since I last saw you! I turned twenty a couple days ago. I feel so old! Itachi's already twenty, he's older than me by a few months. Naruto and Sasuke are good, they graduated the Ninja Academy already. They were both placed on the same team as Sakura, who changed a bit over time. She's like a miniature Megumi now. Sasuke still likes her, he's just really annoyed with how she turned out. The real Megumi, on the other hand got way worse. Ever since we got married, she's tried to 'step up' her game. It's been ridiculous. There was this one time, she actually **stole **_my clothes. _Ok, she is one desperate kunoichi.

I've been stuck inside the house _all day. _Ever since we found out I was pregnant two months ago, Itachi went into over protective husband mode. No matter what I do, I can never seem to change it either. He won't let me do _anything. _It drives me crazy at some points but even then, its always so sweet. He's been trying to make me eat right, but with the cravings I have, I don't think that's possible. Like just last night, I ate pickles topped with mint chocolate chip ice cream. When I think back on it, the morning sickness comes back. I went and changed into some shorts and a tank, I need to get some fresh air.

I only get to go out by myself when Itachi isn't home. Like I said before, he never let's me do anything! I can understand he just means well for me and the baby, but we need our space too! Don't get me wrong, I love Itachi with all my being but damn! Can't a girl get her fresh air by herself? I stepped out the Uchiha compound, the fresh air felt so good in my lungs. To bad it didn't last long. It got knocked right back out of me when someone punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees, coughing from the unexpected blow.

"What the hell!" I looked up, trying to hold in the coughs and get some air back inside me. What the hell is she doing here?

"Looks like someone needs a little work out," I stood to my feet. Randomly punching people is not very polite. Neither is commenting on their weight!

"You think so? I thought you were supposed to gain weight when your pregnant. Guess I was wrong," I shrugged and walked past her, did I forget to mention that she doesn't know yet?

"_Excuse _me? Your **what**?" I smiled and turned back around to face her. Her face was tinged pink, she was that angry, and her hands were balled up into fists.

"You heard me. Three months along, I hope it's a girl. But a boy is just as good." I smiled at her before turning back around and walking away. I had to restrain myself to keep from skipping. I'm pretty sure I should go to the doctor to make sure the baby's ok. A punch to the stomach can't be all that good. I left the hospital, the baby is fine, and walked around town for about an hour. I was getting stares from everyone. I guess word got out about my pregnancy. I wasn't mad at Megumi. Sure she punched me in the stomach but it wouldn't have hurt if I wasn't pregnant. Itachi on the other hand, well, let's just find out.

"You were in the hospital," How the hell does this kind of stuff get out? Oh wow, I went for twenty minutes and left, real serious. Sure, people think the worse now since I'm pregnant but still. I can take care of myself!

"For twenty minutes," I headed for the kitchen. Hey, food was up there on my priority list right about now.

"You were still there. What happened? The checkup for the baby isn't for another month."

"I got punched," I could literally feel his chakra get darker. His chest was pressed against my back in an instant. He turned me around and his sharingan was activated.

"Who," It came out more of a statment than a question. I sighed and turned back around, Itachi and his moods. His sharingan didn't really scare me anymore, I've gotten way to use to it.

"No one important. It doesn't matter, I'm ok. You hungry?" I opened the freezer again and poked around in it. If Itachi can have his moods, I can have my foods. That ice cream and pickles sounds good right about now. Then again, maybe just the ice cream. I pulled out the ice cream and put it on the counter.

"It is important. You and the baby could have been seriously hurt. That's not acceptable in my book. Just please, tell me who it is. I won't hurt them, I promise." I sighed and opened the ice cream before eating a spoonful.

"Megumi," His hands tightened a little on my waist before going back to normal. "You promised."

"I know. I'll keep to it." He placed his head in the arc where my neck and shoulder met before letting out a deep breath. He lifted up my shirt and rubbed my stomach in a circular motion. I sighed and placed one hand over his.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"The way you throw up all day, I'd say it's a boy." I let out a laugh before gathering some more ice cream on my spoon and hovering it in front of Itachi's face. He opened his mouth to take it, but I snatched it back and ate it. I smiled at him and he pecked me on the lips, licking off the ice cream that had melted on my bottom lip.

I turned back to the front and laid my head on his. "I love you, Ita-kun."

"I love you too, Yuki-chan."

* * *

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! -deep breath- I didn't have a computer ALL SUMMER!!!! I got my school computer back and I'm at the library using their free wifi. I'm glad you guys didn't give up on me. But bad news, on my story Love Story, I haven't been on in so long that it deleted the chapter I almost finished! So now I have to start ALL OVER -que dramatic music-. I'll get it up as soon as I can!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**


	2. Kidnapped

**THIS AUTHOR NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR ANY MINORS READING THIS STORY!!!!!!**

**The rating has been moved up for this story, Itachi and Yuki have been feeling very freaky lately.**

**Yuki: It's all him!**

**Itachi: Hn, *smirks***

**I understand if your forced to stop reading the story, but I just don't want you to be caught off guard by the lemon somewhere in the story.**

* * *

_  
"You were in the hospital," How the hell does this kind of stuff get out? Oh wow, I went for twenty minutes and left, real serious. Sure, people think the worse now since I'm pregnant but still. I can take care of myself!_

_"For twenty minutes," I headed for the kitchen. Hey, food was up there on my priority list right about now._

_"You were still there. What happened? The checkup for the baby isn't for another month."_

_"I got punched," I could literally feel his chakra get darker. His chest was pressed against my back in an instant. He turned me around and his sharingan was activated._

_"Who," It came out more of a statment than a question. I sighed and turned back around, Itachi and his moods. His sharingan didn't really scare me anymore, I've gotten way to use to it._

_"No one important. It doesn't matter, I'm ok. You hungry?" I opened the freezer again and poked around in it. If Itachi can have his moods, I can have my foods. That ice cream and pickles sounds good right about now. Then again, maybe just the ice cream. I pulled out the ice cream and put it on the counter._

_"It is important. You and the baby could have been seriously hurt. That's not acceptable in my book. Just please, tell me who it is. I won't hurt them, I promise." I sighed and opened the ice cream before eating a spoonful._

_"Megumi," His hands tightened a little on my waist before going back to normal. "You promised."_

_"I know. I'll keep to it." He placed his head in the arc where my neck and shoulder met before letting out a deep breath. He lifted up my shirt and rubbed my stomach in a circular motion. I sighed and placed one hand over his._

_"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"_

_"The way you throw up all day, I'd say it's a boy." I let out a laugh before gathering some more ice cream on my spoon and hovering it in front of Itachi's face. He opened his mouth to take it, but I snatched it back and ate it. I smiled at him and he pecked me on the lips, licking off the ice cream that had melted on my bottom lip._

_I turned back to the front and laid my head on his. "I love you, Ita-kun."_

_"I love you too, Yuki-chan."_

* * *

I'm going to be starting my second trimester soon and let me tell you, it's nothing fun.

Your feet start to swell, you start to show, your bladder is constantly overflowing, mood swings, it all sucks. The vomitting stopped, which I'm happy for. No more morning wake up calls that send me straight for the bathroom. Now, I hardly get out of bed.

Itachi was worried at first, with me sleeping so much, but then he talked to Tsunade and she said it was normal. I have another doctors appointment scheduled in another two or three weeks. Naruto and Sasuke left for their first 'real' mission, according to Naruto, a few days ago. They were supposed to escort a very important construction worker back to the Land of Waves. I came downstairs one morning, sporting only a camisole and blue jean shorts. I'm enjoying my figure for as I long as I can. I saw a piece of paper on top of two pieces of toast. I picked up the note and a piece of bread, biting off a corner.

_'Meet me outside the Hokage Tower.  
Love, Ita'_

I smiled at the love. You would think that Itachi isn't one to express his feelings much but he's completely the opposite. He shows affection and tells me he loves me whenever he gets the chance. Naruto and Sasuke got back yesterday and I was filled in that Sasuke almost **died**. Wasn't it supposed to be a D-ranked mission? Their both upstairs still asleep, I don't know why since it's twelve. I'm taking them out for ramen when they eventually wake up. The chunin exams are coming up, so they'll need the energy.

I left out to meet Itachi. I should be back in a few minutes, he's probably just on break from helping with the chunin exams. Him and Kakashi were standing outside the Tower talking, chunin exams most likely. I walked up to them and smiled at Kakashi before kissing Itachi on the lips.

"Well, I see it's true." Kakashi said, not looking up from his Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"What is?"

"Your obviously pregnant."

"But I'm not - " Itachi suddenly growled and took his t-shirt off and put it on me. I blushed, I don't know **why **he still does this to me, while looking at him.

"Old pervert," Itachi mumbled under his breath and Kakashi just smiled under his mask.

"I'm only a few years older than you." I still looked confused when Itachi pulled me away. Am I missing something here? After we were away from Kakashi, Itachi picked me up bridal style and 'poof'-ed to our house.

"Why ask me to meet you somewhere else if we we're going to end up back here?"

"I figured you'd have on more clothes." I looked down at myself. What's wrong with shorts and a tank top? It's scorching outside!

"You expect me to wear a sweater in ninety-degree weather? I don't think so." I took his t-shirt off and gave it back to him. "I'll put on a different shirt if that makes you feel better." I cooed at him.

"That's all I ask." I pecked his lips before going upstairs to put on one of my own t-shirts. It showed the bottom of my stomach but nothing major. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and came back downstairs.

"Better?"

"Much." I shook my head but smiled, him and his protectiveness.

"You just missed Sasuke and Naruto, their going to Ichiraku with Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji."

"But I wanted to take them!" I pouted. No fair, they're my boys, I should take them out. I haven't seen Shikamaru and Chouji in a while. When they we're little, Shikamaru use to have a crush on me. He was so cute!

"We can walk by there so you can say hi."

"Ok," I smiled and skipped out the door. Hey, don't mess with a pregnant woman and her mood swings, alright? It's like a way of life after awhile. Itachi grabbed my hand before I could skip off, like I was a little kid. He locked the door and we left, my hand still in his. When we arrived at Ichiraku, true enough, all of them we're there. They looked back and stared at us.

"No hi? How are you? I expected more from you guys, expecially you, Shika." He blushed a little and I kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Troublesome..." He sighed, the blush still on his face. I kissed Chouji's cheek too before turning to Neji. He's changed over the past few years. After his father's death, he rarely opened up to anyone. I was rather close to his dad, him and my dad were really good friends. He was like my uncle.

"Hey, Neji." I smiled at him. He opened up to me quite a bit, he thinks of me as his sister. It just happened to slip the other day that he has a crush on a certain teammate. I even got Hiashi to stop using the curse mark on Neji. Now that I marked as a major accomplishment in my life.

"Hi," He said shyly. His ramen was barely gone. I tapped his nose and he looked up at me.

"You'd better finish that ramen if I'm paying for it." He smiled a little and nodded, turning back to his food.

"You really mean it, Mom?! Alright, free ramen!"

"Cut him off at five bowls, will you?" I said to the owner, who laughed in respose.

"Sure thing."

"And you," I turned to Sasuke. "Watch out for your brother, alright? You know how careless he can be." He smirked while Naruto pouted. I kissed Sasuke on the forehead before Itachi and I left.

"See you at home, guys!"

"Are you ok, Itachi?"

"Kakashi recommended Sasuke and Naruto for the chunin exams."

"Really? That's great!"

"They're not ready yet."

"What do you mean they're not ready yet? They're two of the strongest genins in their age group!"

"Yeah, from the Leaf Village. You don't know what else is out there, Yuki. Kakashi is training Sasuke."

"And Naruto? What about him?"

"Kakashi said he knew someone who's perfect for training Naruto."

"Fine," I sighed. "But I want to meet him."

* * *

He picked Ebisu.

_Ebisu?_

**EBISU?!**

Is he kidding? Ebisu is probably the worst person he could have chosen. He can barely do anything for himself, let alone a little thirteen year old! I'd train Naruto myself, but Itachi won't let me because I'm three months pregnant. He went out to train with Ebisu one day, which didn't go to well, when he found a new teacher, Jairaya-san. I was packing a bag for Naruto, he's leaving with Jairaya-sama soon, when I felt a sudden surge of chakra. I'm not supposed to fight, it hurts the baby. I dropped what I was doing and calmly walked downstairs. When I got downstairs and turned the corner, a dark shadow came in back of me and covered my mouth. The next thing I knew, everything was black...

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Thank _Kami-sama _Naruto found Jairaya-san. Yuki was going to kill someone if Ebisu was going to be the one to train Naruto. I was finishing some work in my Anbu office, when Yamato, another Anbu, barged in.

"Itachi-san," He panted, catching his breath.

"What is it," I said, not looking up from my work. I was in a hurry to get back to Yuki, I haven't seen her all day.

"It's about Yukiko." My hands dropped whatever was in them and I looked up at him. Is she ok? Is the baby ok?

"What about her?" He handed me a slip of paper.

"She's been kidnapped." The world stopped spinning, my body turned cold. The love of my life, the one person I can be myself around, is **_gone_**.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! My homework's been over my head but I have a three-day weekend so I figured I should try and update. I'll try to get the next chapter of Love Story up by tomorrow!**


	3. Why Mine?

**THIS AUTHOR NOTE IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR ANY MINORS READING THIS STORY!!!!!!**

**The rating has been moved up for this story, Itachi and Yuki have been feeling very freaky lately.**

**Yuki: It's all him!**

**Itachi: Hn, *smirks***

**I understand if your forced to stop reading the story, but I just don't want you to be caught off guard by the lemon somewhere in the story.**

* * *

_He picked Ebisu._

_Ebisu?_

**_EBISU?!_**

_Is he kidding? Ebisu is probably the worst person he could have chosen. He can barely do anything for himself, let alone a little thirteen year old! I'd train Naruto myself, but Itachi won't let me because I'm three months pregnant. He went out to train with Ebisu one day, which didn't go to well, when he found a new teacher, Jairaya-san. I was packing a bag for Naruto, he's leaving with Jairaya-sama soon, when I felt a sudden surge of chakra. I'm not supposed to fight, it hurts the baby. I dropped what I was doing and calmly walked downstairs. When I got downstairs and turned the corner, a dark shadow came in back of me and covered my mouth. The next thing I knew, everything was black..._

**_Itachi's P.O.V._**

_Thank Kami-sama Naruto found Jairaya-san. Yuki was going to kill someone if Ebisu was going to be the one to train Naruto. I was finishing some work in my Anbu office, when Yamato, another Anbu, barged in._

_"Itachi-san," He panted, catching his breath._

_"What is it," I said, not looking up from my work. I was in a hurry to get back to Yuki, I haven't seen her all day._

_"It's about Yukiko." My hands dropped whatever was in them and I looked up at him. Is she ok? Is the baby ok?_

_"What about her?" He handed me a slip of paper._

_"She's been kidnapped." The world stopped spinning, my body turned cold. The love of my life, the one person I can be myself around, is **gone**._

_

* * *

_

Have you ever stabbed yourself with a rusty, jagged knife that was dipped in lemon juice?

I haven't, but I would have rather done that than lose her. She means everything to me. If that bastard does anything to her, even the tiniest scratch, and he's dead. He'll wished he stabbed himself with that same knife once I'm through with him. I knocked on the door to enter the Hokage's office.

"Come in," I walked in and he was sitting there shuffling through papers.

"I assume you know what happened." I tried to say as calmly as possible.

"I do."

"Then how the hell can you just sit here and do nothing!" I felt my Sharingan activate and the tomoes start to spin. "One of the best ninjas of this village, _my wife, _has been _kidnapped _and you do **nothing**!" I slammed my fists on top of his desks.

"Making a team takes time, Itachi. We're facing Orochimaru. He's nothing to play around with."

"But we only have **three days**!"

"You think I don't know that, Itachi? I want her back in this village as fast as possible and I'm trying to make that happen! It just so happens I just finished putting your team together."

"Hn," He handed me a paper with two names on it.

Kakashi Hatake

Shisui Uchiha

"Since you are of Anbu status, you will be the captain of this mission. Inform the others and leave as soon as possible. Dismissed." I left the Tower and told the others to be ready in an hour. I headed back to our house and went up to our bedroom to pack. As I was on my way back out, I noticed a picture of us. It was our wedding day. She was smiling at the camera, a light blush dancing on her cheeks. I wasn't looking at the camera at all, only focusing on her. My arms were tightly around her waist, not wanting to let her go.

I brushed my thumb over her face. _'Don't worry, love. I'll be there soon.'_

_

* * *

_

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

_'Where am I?' _I blinked rapidly, clearing my vision. I sat up and rested my head in my hands, it was throbbing so bad. The room I was in was dark, the air was damp, and the temperature felt pretty close to zero. What am I in, a freezer? I scanned the room, trying to find anyway out of this place. There was a window, but it was barred off. The door, obviously locked, also had a barred off window and a rectangular hole at the bottom. I turned my back to the door, checking to see if I missed anything.

"Finally awake, I see." I whipped around back towards the door. There was man, around my age, maybe a little younger. He had round glasses and white hair pulled back into a ponytail, bangs in front.

"Who the hell are you," I hissed out.

"Doesn't matter at the moment. Eat," He said as he slid in a tray of food. "Can't have you die and ruin our plan." I picked up a rice ball and smelled it. Didn't smell poisoned...

"We're not going to kill you." He said as he turned to walk away. "Not yet, anyway." He chuckled as he walked away. I leaned against the back wall and rested my hand on my stomach as I slid to the ground.

_'Don't worry, little one. We'll get out of here soon.'_

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

My feet were aching. Every limb in my body was begging me to stop. But I couldn't, no, I _wouldn't_ stop until I knew that my wife was safe. Shisui and Kakashi were just as motivated as I was. They both think of her as a little sister. Shisui was already upset that he wasn't in the village for our wedding. We've been traveling for a little over a day. I don't know how long they'll wait until they do any harm to her and I really don't want to find ourt. The thought of what that sick antagonist would do to her makes me sick to my stomach. She's strong, but she's pregnant. I don't know how long she can last.

"Itachi," Kakashi called from behind me. "We have to stop."

"No, we don't."

"If we go in there chakra depleted, we'll be done for." I stopped on the next branch and clenched my fist. He's right, but if we stop now and they hurt her, I would never forgive myself. We stopped for a few hours, regaining our chakra. Once we were fully regenerated, we went on full speed.

"Do you have any idea why Orochimaru would want to capture Yuki?" Shisui asked, staring at me intently.

"He's been after me for years." I answered, eyes dead ahead.

"That can't be all there is to it. If that's all it was, he would have came after her a long time ago." Kakashi said. "What recent changes would her sought after by him?"

"Change..." It suddenly hit me as I stopped immediately. They stopped a few branches ahead of me, staring at me curiously.

"What is it, Itachi?"

"Damnit!" I exclaimed angrily as I punched the trunk of the tree I was standing on. The top severed from the rest and fell to the ground. My sharingan activated, tomos spinning.

"She's **pregnant**! He's after the _baby_!" Not only is he willing to hurt my wife, but he's trying to claim and mold my unborn child into something _pure evil_? I launched myself from that branch, going faster than I thought possible. Since he couldn't get me, he goes after the next best thing. It wouldn't know anything else, he'd raise it thinking being evil is the only way to live.

How _dare _he.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I have one guard standing outside this room constantly.

Not exactly the best thing when your trying to escape.

They kept a code lock on a heavy metal door. I could knock it down, but it would severly hurt the baby. Possibly even kill it. So that's out of the question. It's funny, it's like they knew I was pregnant. I'm in the bingo book, it seems like they would take more precautions to keep me locked up. At least 3 guards, heavier door, not to mention more than just bars over the window.

They know.

They have too. That would explain their reaction, or lack of one, to keeping me captive. They want my baby and that's all. Once they have it, they'll get rid of me.

Once and for all.

But why does he want _my _baby? What makes him so special? He could have gotten any baby in the Sound. Why come four days away to the Leaf for _my baby? _If I figure that out, then I could possibly get out of here. The question is how...

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter!!!! It took FOREVER to figure out what I should do once she got kidnapped. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!**


End file.
